First Swiss War
THIS PAGE IS DECLARED NON-CANONICAL. The Swiss War Against Prussian Expansion, or more commonly known as the Swiss War, was brought on by the government of Switzerland fearing that the rapid expansion of the Prussian state would soon meet their own soil, seeing as their neighbor to the East, South Austria , had just been absorbed, and plans to take over Switzerland's northern neighbor, Germany , had been announced. After looking over the facts for both sides, as well as many unsuccesful talks with Prime Minister Reinhardt of Prussia , Swiss President Breneman finally decided that the Swiss could handle, and possibly even win, a war with Prussia. The War The beginning The Swiss mobilized their armies almost immediately after their declaration of war. Both sides of the conflict immediately asked nearby countries for help, but were either denied or the countries were already involved in the Hungrarian Invasion of Ukraine. Under the leadership of General Balmer, the Swiss marched directly through Liechstein and into South Austria, where they, surprisingly, met no Prussian resistance. The truth was that the Prussia Army had answered the call much too late, and had yet to even begun securing their South Austrian territories. The Swiss Army continued their advance east, securing all of the undefended South Austrian territory and marching through much of the country with unexpected ease. The most resistance they encountered were angry Austrian citizens, which they had no trouble controlling. Battle for Imst It wasn't until the Swiss advance reached the outskirts of Imst that the Swiss Army was finally greeted by Prussian resistance. Just two days prior to the battle, a Prussian Army battalion lead by Lieutenant Colonel Braun had begun setting up defenses along the mountains and hills west of the city. The defenses were expected to stop any small Swiss advance, but what they didn't expect was for the Swiss Army advance to be of any sigificant size. The reports stated that the Swiss were keeping most of their troops behind to secure Austrian towns already under their control, but that was far from the truth. The Swiss advance was more than ten times the size originally expected, and Braun's troops, only 1,300 men, were the only line of defense for the city of Imst. Lieutenant Colonel Braun knew the chances of stopping the Swiss advance were beyond slim, but he was determined to try, or, at the very least, hold them off until Prussian reinforcements arrived. Acting on intel he had received from some of his scouts just hours before the battle, Braun made the decision to let the Swiss advance well beyond the point of comfort. The Swiss were, at times, so close to Prussian machine gun nests that some of the men could barely fight off the urge to fire. Fortunately, his men kept their cool, and, once the greater bulk of the Swiss advance had walked into the narrow chokepoints and bottlenecks caused by the mountainous terrain, Braun gave the order to fire. The Swiss advance came to a sudden halt as Prussian machine gun emplacements unleashed hell, leaving the Swiss soldiers - who had grown relaxed after days of absolutely no resistance - confused and disoriented. The Swiss suffered considerable losses in just the first minutes of the battle, but eventually the men were able to regain their composure and begin accurately returning fire. Unfortunately for the Swiss, however, the location of the ambush made it impossible for Swiss armor to advance and provide support for the infantry troops caught in the relentless storm of machine gun fire, and their only alternative besides retreating was to wait for air support to arrive -- but, for air support to be effective, they needed to pinpoint the machine gun nests hidden in the trecherous mountai terrain, a task that would take the lives of many men Left without a choice, the Swiss soldiers pushed forward - right for the machine gun nests. Many men were cut down before they could even get close, while others managed to find cover amongst the mountains and were finally able to advance and engage Prussian troops and emplacements. The fighting only intensified as Swiss soldiers rushed the Prussian emplacements, sometimes engaging the enemy at near point-blank range, and even going as far as fighting with their fists and rifle bayonets. After what seemed like an eternity, Swiss air support arrived, turning the battle on the Swiss' favor. Swiss air support bombed many of the Prussian emplacements throughout the first day, but Braun's men would not give up that easily. The fighting would go on for another three days, and although Prussian reinforcements eventually joined the battle, it was too late, and, by the fourth day, the Swiss had captured the city of Imst. The Swiss celebrated their victory, but knew it would be short lived now that the Prussians knew exactly how many they were against. Despite this, the Swiss pressed on. The Swiss Resume their Advance The Swiss Army continued their advance. It seemed as if the Prussian Army was on the run, and by the end of the month, the Swiss Army had captured the South Austrian city of Innsbruck. From there, the Swiss set their sights on Prussia itself, and, after securing and establishing bases in the territories it had already captured, the Swiss Army began its push North, toward the Prussian border. The Turning Point The seemingly fleeing Prussian Army fled through the South Austrian border town of Scharnitz and into Prussia, where they regrouped with an army at least twice the size of the advancing Swiss army. The Swiss Army gave chase, not realizing they were walking into yet another trap. Once again, the Prussians used the mountainous terrain to their advantage and allowed the Swiss Army to mass in and around the town of Scharnitz before unleashing an overwhelming barrage of artillery combined with air support, leaving the Swiss Army battered and confused. The Swiss had no choice but to continue their advance despite the rain of fire falling over their heads. They pushed through the town of Scharnitz, which they later found out had been booby trapped, causing the deaths of even more Swiss soldiers. Once the Swiss were through the town of Scharnitz, they found themselves heading down a road surrounded by forest and mountains -- another ambush. Between the surprise artillery barrage and the booby trapped town, this had been the third trap in one day. Refusing to give up, the Swiss Army found itself fighting an army of equal strength all along the Austrian-Prussian border. For five days, the two armies battled it out across the vast range of mountains and forest, both sides taking significant casualties. On the fifth day, the Prussians ordered a retreat back into Prussian territory. Although it was the Prussians who retreated, the battle is considered a Prussian victory due to the fact that the Prussian Army inflicted far more severe casualties on the Swiss Army and forced them to halt their advance and await reinforcements, which bought the Prussians enough time to mount yet another attack, and eventually push the Swiss Army back to Innsbruck. The Second Battle for Innsbruck The second battle for Innsbruck lasted two weeks. It began rather slowly, with the first four days being mostly Prussian bombardment and aerial combat over the skies of Innsbruck, with occasional small infantry and armor engagements along the outskirts of the city. The Swiss had fortified the city to the best of their abilities, and the Prussians knew that the only way to retake the city would be to send all they had at it, so they did. On the fifth day, the Prussian Army launched a series of artillery barrages and aerial bombings along the city's outskirts, disabling or destroying nearly all of the Swiss' defenses and fortifications. They followed that with a massive advance, flanking the unexpecting Swiss defenders while launching simultaneous air strike bombings on Swiss outposts, preventing the Swiss from receiving any reinforcements. After nearly two straight weeks of fierce fighting within the city, the Swiss had no choice but to retreat, leaving Innsbruck to the Prussians. It was Prussia's second major victory in the war, and now their sights were set on Liectensetein. - EVERYTHING UNDER HERE IS TO BE EDITED AND EXPANDED IN THE NEAR FUTURE - The Battle for Liechtenstein -incomplete- The Final Days -incomplete- The End of the War The war ended with Prussian Prime Minister Reinhardt calling for peace. Obviously, this was very confusing to both sides, as Prussia had seemingly been winning up to this point. Though all was cleared up soon enough, when ex-German President Lukas Faber contacted his old friend and ally, the president of Switzerland, Hans Breneman. It turned out that just a few days before the last battle, French bombers had made their way into Prussian airspace, and dropped propaganda along the border of Belgium and Luxembourg , threatening a French bombing if the Prussian people allowed the war to continue. Obviously, the civilians were beyond frightened. If the french could get their bombers in to drop pamphlets, they could definitively drop bombs. The pamphlets quickly made their way into the hands of Reinhardt, as well as Faber, who then sent his, along with a note, to Breneman. The German was immediately flown into Switzerland, and talks between him and the Swiss president soon began, and ended in a decision. Breneman, instead of just agreeing to peace, would take Reinhardt for all he was worth. The Prussian African colonies would be made into Swiss colonies, Faber would be placed into office, and Reinhardt taken out, and finally, the Federated Republics of Prussia would be disbanded, and each of the states would leave the Prussian flag. In addition, Breneman would start the Greater European Union , and Reinhardt would sign Prussia into it as soon as he disbanded the FRP. Shaking hands, Breneman temprarily said goodbye to Faber, and the German was flown back to Prussia, right as Reinhardt arrived in Switzerland. The deal went as planned, and the Prussian, having no choice but to agree to everything the Swiss President threw at him, agreed to it all. The Federated Republics of Prussia were disbanded, Reinhardt stepped out of office, and instated Faber, the Prussian colonies were given to the Swiss, and the Greater European Union was formed. Canon Status Canonically the war has been declared non-canonical by will of VilageidiotX, AaronMk, and HugtheZombies. Cited reasons including: it's way too bullshit. The so-called "Second Swiss War" has been declared more canonical after some fitting changes to how it played out. This is why Feo needs to learn things. Category:Conflicts Category:Europe Category:Noncanonical